


Harley Keener will be a great housewife someday

by MadewithStars



Series: The Penny and Harley Stark siblings Chronicles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley is a great brother, Pepper and Tony are great Parents, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Teen Wolf Binge watch, Vomit, best siblings ever, movie marathon, naps, puke, sick, sick Penny Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: Harley takes care of his sick younger sister when his parents are out of town
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Harley Keener
Series: The Penny and Harley Stark siblings Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Harley Keener will be a great housewife someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Love you 3,000

‘Hey Harls!’ Penny said as she walked off the nice elevator into the hallway that would turn into the Penthouse as you walked down it. Harley was sitting at the counter top eating an apple and scrolling aimlessly through his phone. 

‘Hey Pen.’ 

Penny walked up to the fridge with her backpack still on and her sweater protecting her skin from the air coming out of the cold fridge. She knew she should eat but she wasn’t at all hungry. She decided to not force it and eat when she did get hungry. 

‘So since mom and dad are out for the weekend I was thinking we could do something fun. Like a movie marathon or something. Or a show if you rather.’ Harley told his little sister. 

Their parents had trusted the 16 year old boy to take care of his sister for the weekend. It wasn’t the first time they had and definitely wasn’t going to be the last either. 

‘Umm ya sure. You can pick, I’m willing to watch anything.’ Penny told her older brother. They had many, many shows they watched together. 

‘Ok well.. How about season 1 of Teen Wolf tonight and then we can start season 2 tomorrow and see how far we get. We can probably get to season 4 or 5 by the time mom and dad are back.’ Harley stated. Penny thought about it and decided ya Teen Wolf sounded good right now. Besides, Issac Lahey was cute. Even if he wasn’t in the show until season 2. 

Penny nodded showing her brother she agreed to the plan. ‘Sounds great actually, I just need to get out of these clothes and then we can start.’ 

‘Ya I need to get out of my school clothes too. Meet me in the living room in 20 minutes.’

Penny smiled, excited to spend some time with her brother. They haven’t done a movie night in a while. And last time they did it was some stupid rom com their mom wanted to watch. 

Neither of the nerdy Stark children liked rom coms. 

Penny walked to her room that was decorated exactly how you thought a 14 year old would decorate her room. It was a mix between trying to start decorating maturely and still had the touch of a little girl. 

She pulled a t-shirt out of her dresser. It was a random shirt that was made with cotton and had a Star Wars Empire sign on it. She took off her scratchy skinny jeans and threw on a pair of blue plaid pj pants. She went to her bathroom and began to wipe the light make up off of her face. She twisted her long brown curls and pulled them up with a claw clip. To finish off her very fashionable binge watch look she put on a pair of black Nike socks. 

She walked into the living room and saw Harley pulling out their favorite blankets. He had pulled some pillows from the closet and the couch looked ready to lounge on. 

Harley was in a similar outfit as her but with beacon hills sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. His hair was disheveled, probably from him running his fingers through it too many times. Penny collapsed into the modern gray couch. It was definitely comfier than it looked. Harley threw her blanket at her which she gladly covered herself with. She folded her legs next to her and Harley sat next to them. 

Like any sibling would, Penny shoved her feet under Harley’s legs and he just rolled his eyes. 

‘Hey Fri, Start up Teen Wolf for us. From the beginning please.’ Harley commanded. Harley tucked a blanket around himself and the binge session began. 

Penny forgot how dreamy the boys of beacon hills high were. She looked at Harley and saw him nearly drooling over Lydia. Penny thought that Lydia was ridiculously selfish and somewhat naive in the first season. 

Penny laid her head down on one of the memory foam pillows. She watched the show aimlessly, occasionally throwing out something about how the show was cringe sometimes. They got through about 4 episodes when Penny heard Harley’s stomach rumble. 

Penny laughed ‘better feed the werewolf sooner rather than later.’ 

‘Ya probably, what do you want Pen?’ Harley asked. He was always very very considerate of her feelings and wants. 

Penny thought for a second and realized she still wasn’t hungry and the thought of food made her stomach swirl and her heartbeat a little faster. She tried to settle it but Harley once again asked what she wanted. 

She kept thinking about it trying to calm it, but nothing was working. 

She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Harley. 

‘What’s wrong.’ He asked. Penny’s face was pale and he could see her have a slight tremble. 

He couldn’t do anything before she shot you and ran to the bathroom. He stood after her and walked quickly to the same bathroom she went too. He got right to the door when she slammed it. 

He jiggled the handle and noticed it wasn’t locked. Harley pressed his ear to the door and heard Penny in the bathroom gagging into the toilet. 

He knocked lightly on the door. 

What Harley assumed was puking stopped for a second for Penny to respond. ‘I’m fine Harls.’ It was .01 seconds after she said that, that another wretch came out. 

‘Whatever Pen, I’m coming in.’ He opened the bathroom door and saw Penny sitting on her knees in front of the white toilet bowl, puking uncontrollably. 

‘Oh Pen.’ She whimpered and spit into the bowl seemingly finishing. Harley sat behind her and she collapsed into him. He rubbed her back and she closed her eyes. 

‘How’d this happen?’ Harley asked. Neither of them got sick often and when it did, it hit them very, very hard. 

‘MJ had a bug earlier this week, probably just go it from her.’ Penny mumbled. She was already feeling miserable and she had only thrown up once. 

Harley hummed and continued to rub her back with one hand and the other just cradled her to his body. He needed to call his parents and let them know what’s going on. 

‘Penny, we need to get up so I can call mom and dad.’ Harley whispered. His voice was calm and study. 

Penny nodded and she had little bits of stray hair fall into her face. She leaned forwards against the toilet so Harley could get up from behind her. He stood up and looked back down at his baby sister. She squinted her eyes at him, the harsh light hurting them. She raised her hands up and made a grabbing motion like a baby wanting to be picked up. Harley sighed and picked her up. 

Harley rolled his eyes at her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Harley didn’t even have to hold her really but he still put his arms around her back. 

She was literally a toddler when she wanted to be. 

Harley walked back to the living room and laid Penny back down on the couch. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows were furrowed. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and she hummed in content. 

‘I’m going to go call mom and dad, I’ll be back in a minute.’ Harley told her. She kept her eyes closed but nodded and rolled onto her side facing towards the back of the couch. 

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, he grabbed a protein bar and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled in his contacts till he saw his mom's name. He pressed FaceTime and a mirror of himself popped up waiting for his mom to answer. After about 3 rings she answered. 

‘Hey Harls, you calling to say goodnight?’ His mom asked. She looked tired but also wide awake at the same time. 

‘Ummm well, Penny kind of got sick.’ Harley stated and his mom's face got a little bit more serious. 

‘Sick how, like coughing or puking?’ His mom asked. Both sucked anyway. 

‘Puking. She said that MJ had a bug earlier this week that she thinks she got.’ Harley took the last bite of his protein bar and heard his dad come into the room his mom was in. 

‘Hey Pep who is on the phone?’ His dad asked but it was muffled for Harley through the phone. 

‘It’s the kids, Penny got sick.’ Pepper told Tony. Harley could tell through the phone that Tony was about to panic about his youngest kid. 

‘Ohh that sucks, Hey Harls!’ Tony yelled in the background. 

‘Hey dad.’ Harley smiled. His dad was interesting sometimes. 

‘Can we talk to Pen real quick?’ His mom asked. 

Harley nodded walking back over to the living room with his phone in hand. He went up to the couch and set the phone on the side table while he got Penny’s attention. 

He knelt down next to her and rubbed her arm softly to wake her up from her daze. She opened her eyes a tiny bit and looked up at her brother. She drug a hand over face trying to wipe away the tired and sick from her face. 

No, it didn’t work. 

Her face was still red and she looked exhausted. 

‘Hey mom and dad are on the phone and want to talk to you.’ Penny took a breath and sat up a little bit. Harley sat next to her and pulled her against his chest so she was leaning on him. He grabbed the phone from the side table and held it so both their faces were in view. 

When they looked at the phone Tony was now in frame. They were both sitting on a hotel bed and Harley could see the backboard in the background.

‘Hey baby, is Harls taking care of you?’ Tony asked. Everyone knew the answer and Harley would never not take care of Penny, he would always be there. 

Penny smiled and nodded before Pepper asked ‘Do you want us to come home?’ and Penny shook her head, declining the offer. 

‘Harls will take care of me and the bug should be gone soon.’ Penny stated. Her parents gave them small smiles through the phone. 

‘Ok get some rest and we’ll try to be home by tomorrow evening instead of Sunday morning, how about that?’ 

Penny smiled and she was excited her parents would be home sooner. Harley couldn’t blame her either. Usually it was his mom who took care of them when they were sick, but now he was and he didn’t fully know how to do that. 

He would no doubt do his best though. 

Their parents said their goodbyes, I love yous, and good nights, before their mom hung up the FaceTime. 

Penny just closed her eyes and laid her head back against Harley. Harley rubbed her arm trying to offer some comfort. 

They laid in silence for a little bit before Harley spoke up. ‘Let’s get you to bed, Pen.’

Harley stood up and helped her sister stand. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked to her room.

They walked in and Harley tucked Penny into her flower covered comforter. He grabbed her small trash can and put it next to her bed. Harley turned on the adjacent bathroom light and all of Penny’s soft, golden fairy lights on. 

When he had everything ready to help Penny get a decent night's sleep he walked over to her queen sized bed. Harley bent down and Penny sensed it and opened her eyes to talk to him. 

‘Get some rest, Pen, so you can fight this off.’ Harley told her in a gentle whisper. Penny gave him a small, tight lipped smile and he kissed her head. She turned over and fell into a light sleep. Harley left her room and walked to his own. He cracked the door just the perfect amount how Penny likes it. 

When he opened his door his room was perfectly how he left it. His shelves were still covered in his baseball trophies and his work station was still messier than he usually liked. Harley didn’t really care though, he collapsed onto the bed. 

‘Fri, let me know if something happens with Penny. Anything.’ 

‘Yes sir’

And with that Harley drifted. He tried to dream of something good and so far it was. He looked in the mirror of his bedroom. A model spaceship hanging from the ceiling. His unruly blonde curls going everywhere. 

He walked out to the living room and saw his parents and sister sitting on the couch. His dad had a spot between him and Penny ready for him. He sat down and snuggled into the warmth of his dad. 

‘Hey kiddo, Pen asked if we could watch Beauty and the Beast, if that’s ok?’ His mom asked. Of course it was ok and his 7 year old sister loved Disney movies, Harley loved Gaston. He thought it was cool how he was a hunter but Penny was very against that. 

‘Yep!’ Harley said. Harley remembered this. It didn’t feel so much like a memory. They were well into the movie before Penny spoke up. 

‘Mommy my stomach hurts.’ She told them. It didn’t even sound like she was saying it but more like a whimper. 

‘Oh baby.’ Pepper said as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair. Then his dream cut to him standing in the doorway of his sister's room, his parents were sitting next to Penny as she cried in pain.

It wasn’t long before his parents were holding her hair back as she threw up into a bowl. 

‘Harls, we’re calling Rhodey. He’s going to come watch you for a bit.’ His dad said. Harley peaked behind his dad into sisters princess themed bedroom where his mom was trying to get her dressed into sweatpants. 

‘What’s wrong with her dad?’ Harley asked. He didn’t realize how young his voice sounded compared to his 16 year old voice. 

‘She’s going to be ok, buddy we’re taking her to the hospital.’ His dad told him. Tony blended down so he was on the balls of his feet and his knees were bent. He pulled Harley into a hug and kissed his shaggy hair. 

His father walked back into the bedroom and took Penny in his arms and walked right past his son to the garage. His mom bent down and told him to wait on the couch for Rhodey who would be there soon and kissed his head, gave an I love you and followed the way his dad went. 

Harley did as his mom told him to and watched Star Wars for a bit before Rhodey came in. It all happened in a blur as the moments of him and Rhodey hanging out were drowned by the worry for his sister. Then like the flick of a switch his dream or memory changed again. 

Now he was in the hospital, he had a Jurassic Park backpack on and was walking into the kids section of the hospital. There were giraffes painted onto the wall and with balloons. Then rhinos with paint. Then monkeys with cake. Before they were walking into a room that was filled with purple. In the bed was his sister sitting against Tony eating her favorite lime jello. He ran up to the bed but made sure not to cause any harm to his sister.

She gave a soft smile and he kissed her cheek. His mom helped him sit right on the bed so he wouldn’t hurt her. His mom explained to him when he arrived that his sister had to have surgery to have something called an appendix removed.

Boy he was glad it was gone if it was causing her so much pain. 

He sat on the bed and read Penny’s favorite book he brought. He gave her some of his goldfish and they sat together while his parents talked to the doctors. His dream was ok until he heard murmuring. 

‘-Arley, Penny’s seems to be in distress and requires assistance.’ 

With that he jumped out of bed and ran to Penny’s room. He opened the door and she was puking into her plastic trash can. He jogged up to her and rubbed her back. She had tears making their wet tracks down her cheeks and had light sweat around her hairline. 

He went and pulled her hair back like her remembered her parents doing. With one hand holding her hair the other rubbed her back. 

He just hoped he was doing ok. 

He rubbed her back until she finished. He eased himself from behind her so she could lay down. She layed down and her lips were in a pout and her eyebrows were in a furrow. 

Harley took the bin into the bathroom and cleaned out the fluids from it. He took one of Penny’s clean gray washcloths and dampened it. He walked back into the bedroom and looked at the time. The clock on the wall said It was around 530 am which was about the time they would get ready for school during the week. Penny also made it most of the night without getting sick again until now. 

He put the bin next to Penny’s bed on the floor, and put the cool washcloth on her head. When she felt the coolness to her hot and clammy skin she sighed and nodded into it. 

‘Hey Pen?’ 

‘Hmm?’

‘Do you want me to stay?’ 

‘Sure.’ Penny mumbled probably drifting back to sleep. 

Eh. She was kind of out of it right now so Harley took it as an answer. 

He pulled up her desk chair and sat down. He watched his sister for a few minutes before his head began to get heavy again. His head fell back and his eyes shut. 

When he woke up again the sun was shining through Penny’s curtains, the March sky showing through the window. Penny was still asleep and the rag had fallen off of her face. Her face was relaxed and she was turned on her side facing towards Harley. Harley pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and walked out to the kitchen. He made himself some toaster waffles and Penny some oatmeal for her stomach. 

When the toaster popped up he grabbed the waffle and took a bit without plating it. 

He put the oatmeal on a tray with a glass of water and some Tylenol and walked to Penny’s room. He set the tray of food down on her desk and walked up to her bed. She pulled her gray quilt comforter back and rubbed her arm gently to wake her up. 

‘Pen wake up, you need to eat.’ 

She groggily opened her eyes and nodded and sat up. And rubbed the sleep away. Harley pulled her against him and rubbed her back.

‘You feel ok? Anything hurt?’ He asked her making sure to get a good answer. 

‘My head hurts and my stomach still feels twisted.’ She explained. She didn’t feel like throwing up, but stil felt a little nauseous. 

‘Ok, well I made you some oatmeal. You definitely don’t have to eat it all if you’re not feeling up to it, but I want you to try some.’ He grabbed the tray from the desk and put it on her lap. She looked at the food and it made her stomach cramp. 

‘Please Pen, just a few bites. I don’t care if you keep it down or not, you just need to get some nutrients.’

Pent looked at him with puppy eyes and he gave her a smile. She gave out a huff and took the spoon in her hand. She got a small bit on her spoon and took a Tony nibble. 

She definitely did not realize how hungry she was. 

She took another bit and let the warmth fill her stomach. She ate until her stomach couldn’t take anymore. She ate a decent amount. 

‘Good job, Pen.’ He praised. He gave her a pat on the shoulder and handed her the glass of water and a few pill tablets. She put them in her mouth and took a sip of water. The water felt cool on the back of her scratched throat. 

‘Hey Harls, can you get me a mint, my breath has to stink.’

‘Ya where are they?’ 

‘In the top drawer of my desk.’ 

Harley walked over and pulled out a strawberry ice breaker mint and gave it to Penny. 

‘Much better.’ She mumbled. 

She leaned back against the bed and pulled her blankets up. 

‘Can we resume our binge, Allison and Scott were starting to get really cute together.’

Her brother laughed and turned on the show. He sat by her in the bed and he pulled the blankets up to his stomach. By lunchtime they were to the end of the season and they found out Peter was the bad werewolf. 

Somewhere along the way Penny fell asleep again and when Harley looked at her her cheeks were red again and she was sweaty. 

‘Fri, what’s her temp?’

‘102.2’

Ohh that had to have gone up at some point. He jumped out of her bed and got a fresh cloth and dampened it. 

He put it on her head and took off her heavier blankets and just let her light sheets on her body. 

‘Harley?’ She whimpered. 

‘Ya Pen.’ 

Her body shot up and she threw up on the bed. Harley had to force himself not to flinch. 

‘Oh Penny.’ 

He put the bin in front of her in case she had to keep going. And she did for about another minute or two. When she was done Harley ordered her not to move.  
He rinsed out the bin and put it back in the bedroom. Next he grabbed the blankets that Penny threw up on and took them to the washer. He turned the silver dial on cold wash and the machine began its job to wash away the yuck.

He walked back into the bed room and took a third washcloth and just wet the tip and cleaned off his sister's face. He dabbed away the sweat that was around the edge of her face and the vomit trail that was left behind on her skin. She sighed and leaned into the touch. 

He took a new fresh shirt out of her dresser that was a soft AC DC shirt that she had probably stolen from their father. Next he took out her favorite pair of joggers. 

‘Come on Pen, let’s get you in clean clothes.’

He had her put her arms up like a 5 year old so he could pull off her shirt. He had her pull her pants down to her calves so he could take them off without being weird. He helped her pull on the joggers. 

If Penny was being honest, she could die peacefully in her clean clothes after throwing up on the other clothes. 

Because that was freaking disgusting, with how it stuck to her skin afterwards. 

‘Let’s go camp out in my room for right now.’ Harley told her. With her bedding still in the wash for a little bit, it would just be easier. 

He helped his younger sister waddle on unsteady feet down the hallway to his room. When they got there he helped her lay down in his plaid comforter. He turned on the soft lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. Harley checked the time again and it was around 2:30 pm. It still be at least 6 hours until his parents got home. 

For right now Penny was back asleep with Harley’s bedroom fan blowing on her at full capacity to keep her cool. He might as well get some work done. 

He walked out to the kitchen and cleaned up the pots from him making Penny breakfast. He walked into the living room and tidied up the blankets and pillows he retrieved from the closet the night before. He folded them into neat piles and put them in the ottoman. He took the pillows and dusted them off to be put back in the closet. 

When he was done he fell backwards onto the couch and pulled his Stark Phone out of his pocket. He had multiple notifications from his mom, mostly about how to take care of Penny. 

Damn. He should’ve checked it earlier.

Make sure she eats something and drinks plenty  
Give medicine  
Make sure she is always cool even if she whines and says she is too cold  
Keep a bowl close to her  
Thanks Harls, be home soon. I love you

Great so he had done most of that he just needed to make sure he kept the hours up to date with meds and that she drank something. 

He went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water, a light blue Gatorade and another dose of meds for Penny to take next time she woke up. He went and set them on his nightstand for her. 

That’s when they washer went off so Harley made his journey to the laundry room and he took the bedding out from the washer and put it in the dryer. He made sure it was spaced apart so it would dry evenly. 

He checked the time again and it was about 415 now. Penny was still asleep fitting off her bug. 

Welp might as well try to finish season 2. He layed down on the couch and commanded Friday to play where he left off. He loved how Stiles was so in love with Lydia even thought he couldn’t get her. 

It reminded him of this one girl at his school that he really liked and asked out. But that’s a story for another time. 

It was like Penny sensed that Issac was in the episode he was watching. She came in and scoffed at Harley. 

‘You’re watching it without me?’ She pouted. 

‘Ya you were sleeping the day away fighting away that bug of yours.’ Harley explained. They definitely didn’t get as far as they hoped they would in the show. ‘You feeling better kiddo?’ He asked. He realized she was holding the Gatorade bottle he left for her. 

‘Ya my head just hurts now and I feel dizzy when I stand. I took the meds you left and drank the water. Now I’m just nursing this Gatorade.’

She showed him the bottle and it was half way gone. 

Harley was about to say something but then Issac came on screen and Penny shushed him staring at the blonde with an incredible jaw line. Erika and Boyd were there too and both Harley and Penny didn’t like Erika, she was such a brat most the time. Boyd was pretty cool though. 

The siblings eventually made their way back to the positions they were in the night before with Penny’s feet under Harley’s legs. They made it to the last episode and it was the scene where Allison was breaking up with Scott. Then it showed Issac talking with Derek and Peter about an Alpha pack and Penny got a little breathless. 

‘You’re not allowed to date.‘Harley muttered. Penny didn’t respond but opted to roll her eyes instead. As Friday started the next season Penny checked the time. It was about 845 and she was pretty tired. 

‘Harls I’m pretty tired, I think I’m going to head to bed.’ 

She stood up on shaky legs before Harley could protest. 

‘Hold on Kid, I need to fix your bedding first.’ 

‘Ok, but what is up with you calling me kid all the sudden, you sound like dad.’ Penny complained. She sort of ok with it but it was different. He usually just called her Pen. 

‘What’s so bad about sounding like dad?’ Harley asked. 

‘Nothing.’ Penny replied as her brother grabbed the pile of comforter out of the dryer. It was still warm. 

They walked to her bedroom and she looked considerably better after a day of rest. Her skin wasn’t red and sweaty anymore. She helped Harley spread out the last blanket before she climbed under. Harley turned on her galaxy light before leaving the room. 

‘Harls wait!’ 

He quickly turned back around and walked back to the bed. ‘What’s wrong Pen?’ His eyes were full of worry. 

‘Can you stay, I don’t want to get sick by myself again.’ 

His face moved into a relieved one and he smiled. He nodded his head and Penny scooted over on the bed. He layed down next to her and pulled her into his chest, just like he did when she got appendicitis and when she had nightmares. 

They fell asleep looking at the holographic stars with Penny feeling safe in her older brother's arms. 

When Tony and Pepper came home they went to check on them, Tony went to Penny’s room and Pepper went to Harley’s. 

Tony peeked through the door and saw not only his baby but his oldest too. Harley was holding his baby sister exactly the same way Tony found them when they were little. The same way Harley held his sister that night she had a terrible nightmare and Harley was the one to take care of her. He smiled at the two and walked in. 

He brushed their bangs out of their faces and kissed their temples. He walked back to the hallway and ran into his wife. 

‘I’m assuming they bunked together.’ Pepper states with her eyebrow quirked up. 

‘Yep best siblings ever.’ Tony stated with a smile. He gave Pepper a peck on the lips. 

‘Someone cleaned the house while we were gone.’ Pepper told him as she took a glance around the house. Tony did too and gave a smile. 

‘Let’s just say, Harley will make a great house wife sometime.’ Tony said.

**Author's Note:**

> So I put that Harley loves Gaston because the actor who plays Harley was in like a school musical of Beauty and the Beast and he played Gaston and so I was like how ironic we’ll throw that in there. I also referred back to my other Penny and Harley fic so it’s all connected so be sure to check that one out too. Also I love Teen Wolf, so I was like yess Harley and Penny love it too. And btw Issac isn’t my favorite, Liam is. And I love Allison and Scott and ship them.


End file.
